Suprise!
by ItsGonnaBeOkaySomeday
Summary: Gons not feeling too well so he decides to confide in Leorio to see what it could be. Mpreg because I'm weird. I'll update when I can if people say they like it.
1. chapter 1

It's a regular Sunday morning and Gon is doing what has now become his morning ritual of hugging the porcelain throne of the bathroom. Thankfully Killua happenes to be out early this morning to wait in line at a bakery for some special treats he's been wanting to try.

It's been a little challenging for Gon to hide his sickness for the past 5 days but hes not sure what's causing it to be completely honest. He's been nauseous and has lost his appetite for anything since he can't keep it down.

Peppermint has been his best friend though. The smell and tatse seems to settle his stomach he found out while eating on one Killua gave him from one of his trips to a candy store. Unfortunately though that seems to be the only thing he can keep down even if he wants to keep water down he has to keep a mint in his mouth while he drinks.

Today it seems Gon has finally decided this sickness is something he needs to get looked at. He'll need to be discreet about it though and as soon as possible as to not worry Killua. What better way to do so than visit another very best friend who just so happens to be a doctor?

Once Gon is able to stand he walks over to his side of the bed he shares with his best friend turned boyfriend/lover (as of the past two months), Killua, to retrieve his phone to dial his friend Leorio's name to pull up his contact.

Once Gon presses dial and hears the sound of the call being made he thinks of what he will say to the young prestigious doctor. Soon though he hears the line pick up as well as, "hello this is Dr. Leorio speaking"

This makes Gon smile to himself and chuckle, "neh, hello Leorio, fancy way to answer your phone I like it a lot!"

"Oh Gon, nice to hear from you and thanks! Me too I was thinking about you and that brat the other day actually, is there a reason you called specifically?"

"Actually yes.." Gon replies hesitating slightly.

"Um actually.. I'm not feeling too well recently and I-" Gon is suddenly cut off by Leorio.

"HOLY CRAP YOUR SICK?! DO YOU EVEN GET SICK?! alright now I'm worried I'm coming over for a house call! KAREN CLEAR MY APPOINTMENTS FOR THE DAY I HAVE A FRIEND IN NEED!"

Soon the call is disconnected. Gon's a little relieved at Leorio's urgency maybe he can get treated for whatever sickness he's got before Killua finds out.

Deciding to take a shower to clean off the smell of vomit from his person, Gon begins to strip and turn the water on. He's found that when he tried to take his usual hot showers he feels light headed and almost passed out the day before his nausea popped up.

He wondered if his overly hot tempered showers could have been making him sick. So Gon has since then adjusted it well beyond his almost scalding temperature he was accustomed to bathing in, to a medium warmth in order to both keep him from passing out as well as see if the heat was the culprit of his nausea.

Showers have always relaxed Gon well water in general has had that effect on him since he was a child. Anytime he we as upset or troubled he'd go for a swim or fish back on Whale Island.

Soon Gon is out of the shower grabbing a white fluffy towel to dry off with. He walks out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where he oicks out some clothes. Since he knows Leorio tends to go all out with examination to be "thorough" or whatever Gon decides to wear something easy to take on and off which is, grey sweat pants that are slightly too big for him and a black wife-beater tank top. No socks or shoes since he knows he'll be asked to remove them anyways.

Soon he hears frantic knocking on his door and Leorio yelling "Gon I'm here to cure your ailment!"

Hurriedly Gon pulls the overly loud and enthusiastic doctor inside "Leorio I have neighbors you know! It's too early for all the shouting!" Gon snaps at thr doctor as he points a finger at him.

"Heh, sorry kiddo Im just super suprised that you of all people are sick I mean here i was thinking you ans that dip-shit boyfriend of yours were unstoppable, again what you see in him as a romantic partner let alone friend I'll never understand.." Leorio sure got off track fast but Gon doesn't wanna waste time he has no clue when Killua will be back.

"Thank you for coming where will you be needing me to be so you can examine me?" Gon asks as Leorio sits on the pale blue couch in the living room while placing his suit case down on the coffee table.

Leorio takes a few items out, stethoscope, tape measurer as well as a flask and what looks like things to draw blood!

"First off have a seat and tell me what's been going on Gon then I'll see what I might need to check for."

"Alright.." Gon begins "about 5 days ago I went to take my usual shower but I started to feel real dizzy and that never happened before, the next day I felt really nauseous and threw up a ton. Also it seems I cant keep water down unless I have a peppermint in my mouth, any smells of food make me sick too! Every day starting in the morning I throw up and all day long I'm nauseous. What do you think it could be Leorio?"

Leorio leans ovet and rests his elbows on his knees and places his pointer fingers together and up against his lips looking in deep thought. He seems to consider a few things at first but looks as if he talks himself in and out of saying something. At one point he blushes slightly and shakes his head as if saying 'no' while looking down when suddenly he shoots up standing tall while shouting "GODDAMNIT IM A DOCTOR I SHOULD BE ABLE TO ASK MY SICK FRIEND PERSONAL QND AWKWARD QUESTIONS FOR THE SAKE OF HIS HEALTH!"

This startles Gon "yes Leorio ask me anything I wanna know why I'm sick and see what we can do about it"

Sitting across from Gon Leorio looks him in the eyes and asks "okay for starters are you and Killua... Sexually active?"

"Yes"

"Okay for how long?"

"Two months on Thursday"

This is the part where Leorio gets pink in the face before asking, "now who usually... You know bottoms..?"

Gon also blushes and unable to find his voice he raises his hand up.

Leorio then instructs Gon to lay flat on the couch while taking his tank top off. Gon does so and lays back as Leorio does a sort of weird massage over Gon's pecks and looking at his nipples as well as his abdomen. Pressing carefully and lightly around Gon's naval area Leorio gets a quizzical look on his face before helping Gon to sit up before handing him a plastic cup with a lid.

"Alright Gon if you can go pee in this cup until the minimum fill line for me to test your urine."

Gon takes the cup and heads over to the guest bathroom but stops and asks " um.. Leorio are you gonna let me know why you asked all those weird questions and am I gonna need blood drawn?"

" Yes as soon as I get more results I'll let you know and yes after you urinate I will get some blood depending on the results of the first test"

Gon just quickly and quietly goes and does what he was told to do coming out a minute and a half later only yo find Leorio coming back into the apartment with a strange machine and placing it by the microwave in the kitchen.

"Here I'm all done Leorio" Gon says hanging him the bottle of his pee (ew)

"Oh great thanks for doing that now give me a few moments while I test something's" Leorio replies while taking a long rectangular box along with Gon's pee into the bathroom with him.

Patiently impatient Gon waits for his friend to come out with a suprised look on his face. "Uh sorry about this Gon but I'm gonna need to get some blood from you.."

And that's what they do.

(Timeskip)

Leorio is sitting across from Gon again at the dinner table. The results from the blood test just came out the machine and Leorio is reading them over with his mouth open in shock whispering " impossible" and "I can't believe this" every now and then.

Gone worried about all Leorio's reactions and not knowing what his friend knows when finally Leorio clears his throat and says the most shocking news Gon's ever heard.

"You're expecting a baby, you're about 5 weeks along by blood results and your levels."

Guess neither of them heard the door open because as soon as Leorio said that there was a thud and both men jump at the sound and look only to find Killua passed out on the floor.


	2. chapter 2

Killua POV

Waking up at the ass-crack of dawn also known as 5:45am for some pastries that me and the love of my life have been eyeing since we moved to this side of York New City was not my ideal Sunday morning. Actually I wanted nothing more than to get some morning sex and after morning sex cuddles with Gon.

To be honest though I'm a little worried the past week he's been acting off. He seems to have lost weight and he's not eating. He may have his appetite back because the whole reason I woke up this early was to get in line because he said he was craving something and he couldn't get the smell from this small family owned bakery out of his head.

He thinks I haven't noticed him waking up well before me and spending a long time in the bathroom. I can't help but wonder if he's having doubts about us and it's making him physically sick just laying by me. Maybe he realized he's with somebody who used to crave the hunt to kill a person for money and he can't stand himself anymore ? I never deserved somebody like Gon anyways he's too bright and amazing.

I'll ask if he wants me gone after I being him a treat he deserves so much for making me a better person and for loving me like he has even if it's short lived I still wanna make him happy.

This line is so long already I'm probably gonna be here at least a good hour maybe 2 depending on how much people order and what the shop has ready.

35 minutes have gone by and so far I've been playing on my psv amd watching some YouTube videos from CaptianSparkles channel. I decide to shoot Gon a quick text to let him know I'll be a while as well as sending him a picture of the line that's barely moved.

I'm not expecting a reply, I did try to be as quiet as possible so he could sleep in since I woke up so early. And about 15 minutes later I get a reply from him as well as a picture of his beautiful, just waking up and haven't been out of bed yet, look as well as him saying 'good morning thank you for doing this for me I love you to the moon and back times infinity and beyond'.

He makes my heart sing and so I take a quick selfie of me smiling big like a dork and telling him he makes me so happy and that I love him too.

I look at his picture some more and notice he's paler than usual.. this makes me concerned maybe he's sick? It's not like him yo get sick but that would explain the early long morning bathroom trips. Maybe we'll pay the old man's clinic a visit after we chow down and see what's up with that.

(Time skip)

Ugh oh my fucking God!!! Two hours in line and I'm just now at the counter!

It smelld like a bakery would, mix of savory break and sweet breakfast pastries melding together wonderfully. Very fast paced too from the looks of it. I can see about 12 people rushing around and I guess they do wedding cakes because 5 of them are frosting purple flowers on a 5 teir wedding cake. Others are taking and filling orders or handing out the 'for here's orders to the lucky people who got up early enough to get a seat.

My turn comes up and I order about half a dozen different pastries for me and Gon. I pay and wait for my name to be called. Not wanting to be recognized I put it for Gon's name so when I hear somebody call it out I forget to respond at first.

I quickly head out of the overly crowded bakery and see a line longer than when I was first here now formed. Hopefully this place is as good as everybody wants you to believe. I just can't wait to get back home and see my Gon.

My Gon.

Thinking this makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside like how he usually makes me feel just in general that shameless bastard.

But he's still mine and I'm his for however long he wants me.

I approach our street and see Leorio's dark blue Mazda parked out front. I hope Gon's alright maybe he had the same thought as me about talking to the old man about him being sick?

Oh no what if he got hurt?

I rush quickly almost too fast to be seen by the normal human eye, up to our apartment and stop i listen in carefully.

I hear Leorio's voice speaking to Gon I can't make out what it is but it sounds like he said "impossible"?

I wait a little bit and when I finally decided to head in they don't notice me at first because they don't react.

Let's face it even though I'm an ex-assassin I'm still able to enter a room undetected.

I get closer just as I hear Leorio's tell Gon, ""You're expecting a baby, you're about 5 weeks along by blood results and your levels."

All noise starts to fade and my vision blurs before I hit the ground the last thing I hear is Gon calling my name and hearing footsteps running towards me.

Third person POV

Gon rushes to Killua who has just passed out with Leorio hot in his tail.

"I didn't even hear him come in, Leorio is Killua gonna be alright?" Gon asks worrier about Killua

"He should be fine" Leorio replies as he examines Killua's head for injury and making sure he didn't die of shock at the news of Gon's pregnancy.

He's still suprised himself.

Leorio picks Killua up and places him on the nearby couch so he's no longer on the floor and advises Gon, "now Gon this is a big shock not only for you but Killua as well you guys will need to have a talk when he wakes up but be slow and make sure you listen and try to understand his feelings too"

" I know Leorio I'll definitely make sure Killua is involved and I'll take good care of everything, are you leaving?"

"Yes I'm needing to process some paperowork on your condition as well as do some research. I mean sure make pregnancy isn't unheard if but it's still pretty rare and complicated so I wanna make sure I'm prepared so I can help you be prepared as well" Leorio responds going back yo doctor mode.

Gon walks him out the door and thanks Leorio for all his help. Leorio tells Gon to be expecting a call from him later on about setting up regular appointments. With a wave Leorio is off leaving Gon and a passed out cokd Killua alone.

Gon POV

I can't help but wonder if Killua is upset about my condition. Will he be happy or angry about it? Would he leave me? I know I shouldn't have these thoughts but I can't help it I'm so scared right now but I'm also excited and happy I mean.. I'm having Killua's and mines baby!

I start to boil some water in our kettle for tea for both me and Killua when he wakes up to help us relax before I notice the bag on thr floor.

Oh that's right he went out to get the pastries I asked for because I knew there was going to be a wait. I know it was wrong to decieve Killua but I really didn't wanna make him worry but I guess this is something we should have found out together (intentionally) not by Killua just overhearing it because we didn't know he was there.

I wonder why he fainted was it a shock from happiness or was he not happy about it at all. I guess I'll find out soon enough because Im starting to sense he's coming to.

Killua POV

Feeling a throbbing pain in my head is the first thing that registars to me before I actually open my eyes. Man I have such a headache, what's going on again? I'm home and I'm on the couch what happened before that though...

Suddently I remember the bakery and coming home to find Gon talking to Leorio and then it hits me like a shit ton of bricks.

Gon's pregnant!

I sit up a little too fast and the room spins and I start to sway. That's when I hear Gon's sweet voice filled with concern coming up beside me. I feel his hands on my shoulder and back steadyin me and I hear him say "Killua! Be careful you hit your head you shouldn't get up too fast either, lay back down"

This sweet angelic voice belongs to the love of my life who's now carrying my baby inside of him. Overcome with emotions I pull Gon against me in a firm hug.

He gasps in suprise at my sudden actions, how cute.

I then kiss him on his plump soft lips as I pull him closer to me. Gon whimpers but doesn't fight me when I pull him onto my lap so he's straddling my legs and start to run my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance which I'm given almost immediately.

I tilt my head to get better access in order to fully and deeply explore the cavern of Gon's mouth. Oh God I've missed this it's only been a week but I feel like a junkie who just had his first hit in a while.

I hungrily devour Gon's mouth with mine and when I feel him respond with his own tongue I begin to grab his ass eith both my hands causing him to squeak in suprise. Mmm I can't get enough of Gon this is agonizingly slow but I wanna make him feel good.

I can feel my manhood straining against my pants begging to be set free and then it's my turn to gasp in suprise because Gon has just grounded his hips down on mine rubbing his equally hard cock against mine in a most delicious sense of friction I've felt in a long time.

Pulling away I lock eyes with Gon who's eyes have glossed over with lust and seems to be begging me to continue on. With a low growl I lift Gon up with myself to head towards our shared bedroom to ravish him.

I gently lay the one who's now carrying precious cargo with him on the bed and cover my body with his before I capture his mouth with mine again. I start to palm his hat on through his sweat pants that she just the right amount of baggy so that they're easy to slip off him.

Once I have his shirt off I begin leaving a trail of kisses starting from his lips down to his collar bone where I begin to suck, bite and lick causing Gon to wither and moan. It's all music to my ears and makes my cock twitch with excitement.

Quickly I take off all remaining clothing he and i had on and my hand travels lower to in between his legs to tease his entrace. My finger circles around his tight asshole and I feel it twitching as I do so. Before I slip a finger in a take one of Gon's nipples into my mouth and bite down slightly causing him to arch off the bed and release a most amazing noise.

I start to suck on his nipple as I insert the first digit into his hole. He's pretty wet already from his precum overflowing and dripping down to between his legs. It's such a beautifully lewd sight and it's just for me to see. Becoming closer to my limit makes me insert a second and third digit quickly while I take the other nipple into my mouth giving it the same attention.

"Aahhhh Killua hurry up and get it on with already" Gon pleas at me to do more but I hold back to tease him more.

"What do you want me to do Gon" I whisper hotly into his ear.

" I want you..." He starts off saying

"Yes?"

" I want you to fuck me already Killua!" Gon shouts and wraps his legs around me pulling me close to where my dick is thrusted all the way into him in one quick go.

Gon screams in pleasure when I fill him up with my cock. Pretty soon he's shaking his hips and moaning for me to move.

Just for him I'll give him exactly what he wants. I go fast and hard making his body shake and the bed creak beneath us. How it hasn't broke yet is beyond my comprehension right now a I'm worried about is making gon feel good.

I pull out and tell Gon "get on your hands and knees and face your ass towards me my love" he complies quickly and i slam back in hard and fast feeling Gon slam his hips back against my thrusts really gets me going. I start to slap his cute plush ass as I pump into him hitting that sweet spot directly head on.

I feel my climax getting closer and I feel Gon clenching up tighter around me.

"Gon I'm about to come" I whisper in his ear.

He moans out "m-me too Killua, ahh, feels so good!"

I slap his ass extra hard and he yelps in surprise but clenches even more around me if possible.

Soon I slam in and release my seed into him and he comes from the force of the my thrust as i ride out my orgasm.

I collapse beside him and he lays on his stomach atchin hid breathe.

Gon breaks the five minutes of silence first by asking "are you happy about the baby Killua?" He sounds so worried I wrap my arms around his middle and nuzzle into his neck. " I'm so happy I don know what to do with myself"

Gon kisses me ane smiles so big at my response which is %100 true, I am happy about having a baby with Gon!


	3. chapter 3

Sorry the last chapter had so many typos I wrote it in two hours and it was after 2am when I finished it so I'll try to do better I promise

Major time skip here Gon is about 7 months.

Gon POV

Now that I'm further along I'm starting to really appreciate Killua's inolvement throughout this whole process. Now that I'm about 28 weeks my belly has swollen because of the baby growing. It's gotten hard for me to do certain things like put on my shoes and walk and sleep and well a lot of things, it's so _frusterating_!

Killua helps me the best he can, be it helping me out of bed in the middle of the night to pee or helping me put in socks when my feet get cold. I can tell he's trying to determine what I need before I need it sometimes it's kinda funny watching him spring into action ready to shoot in any direction for what I ask him to get for me.

Now I'm not being mean and doing this constantly but Killua sees me so much as raise my hand he asks 'what do you need' or something like that. I've asked to chill but all he says is that he wants me to take it easy because of my condition. I'm starting to become sick of being pregnant! I know it's necessary for our little miracle to stay in there as long as he or she needs to in order to develope right but I'm so excited to meet them and finally hold my precious baby.

Today is my check up and as I'm oulling my shirt over my head I look in the mirror and begin to feel off looking at myself... I begin to sob.

Soon Killua is rushing in and frantically looking me over asking what's wrong to which I reply "I'm the size of a bus and my belly sticks out of my shirt! I'm ugly and I can't put on my sneakers!"

Killua pulls my head to his chest in an effort to comfort me which helps a little but doesn't fix the shirt problem which I point out to him.

"Hold on a little bit" he says as he walks into our closet. I hear him rummage around the hangers on the rail before he seems to find what he was looking for. In his hands is a nice fluffy red hoodie upon further examination it seems to be very long possibly enough to cover me!

Curious I ask "neh, Killua I've never seen this before where did it come from?" Maybe I forgot about it or something ?

" Oh yeah it's mine I've never really needed it since I've been trained to keep up with almost every type of weather condition" Oh yeah that's right part of his assassin training.

I pull my shirt off and let Killua help me put on the extremely soft and comforting hoodie and instantly feel better. "Mmm like a nice hug" Killua's eye noticibly twitches with irriation

"What you saying I don't give you good hugs?" He pouts and it's so cute I give him a big kiss on the cheek "no you give the best the hoodie just feels nice I didn't say best" I tease him.

Killua just grabs hold of my hand and we head out the door. Since walking is good for me and the doctors office is only a short mile away we decide to walk. It's a nice day almost December but it's an unusually nice morning with sunshine and it's not as cold as it usually is.

As we walk, well Killua walks I waddle haha.. I notice we get started at a lot. People turn there heads and look me up and down and occasionally nice accepting people will approach and congratulate us or offer me tips from their experiences. I'm glad that we live someplace nice like this it could be a lot worse where people attack us for our preferences.

In about 30 minutes we arrive at the doctor's office just on time for me to go in. Leorio may be a good doctor but his skill aren't that high in the means of male child birth. Luckily we found doctor Wen in town who is very experienced. He's also very nice and caring and has never made me feel ashamed and always puts my mind as ease.

When I get called back Killua comes with as usual and I get my weight checked. Woah... I've never weighed this much before! Seems kinda off though I've been eating healthy and getting in some pregnancy safe workouts... I feel dicouraged but the nurse reassures me that I'm retaining a lot of fluids as well as extra blood. They check my blood pressure which is normal and tell me the doctor will be in shortly.

Killua stands by the examination table he helped me get up onto and looks around the room at all the posters and information pamplets scattered about. So far we've taken baby CPR classes and some parenting classes where people share their "war stories" as they call it.

Doctor Wen knocks on the door before asking "everybody decent?" While peaking in and laughing to himself.

I laugh too as Dr. Wen enters the room and starts the usual questions. He's satisfied with my answers and tells me today we get to have another ultrasound done yay more pictures!

Killua helps me lay flat on the table as the doctor gets the machine set up. Killua cried the first time we saw our little sharky swimming around in my tummy. Back then he (or she) had a lot more room to move around.

The reason we don't know if we're having a boy or girl is because check ups are every 4 weeks and every time we've tried to find out this little sharky doesn't wanna show us! I figured since the baby wants it to be a suprise we'd leave it be.

Killua holds my hand firmly making me feel safe and anchored. Dr. Wen puts the cold jelly on my bloated up tummy and begins to push the device to my stomach. There's a but if pressure that makes me hiss in discomfort and squeeze Killua's hand slightly "hey doc what was that about?" Killua asks in worry.

"Oh because the baby is much larger Gon will be feeling more tender in his stomach like when the baby kicks extremely hard and it causes a breif shock at times" Dr. Wen replies.

He looks at the screen and glides the device around for a moment before he hums in thought. He adjusts the devide again moving it to the left slightly and gasps.

This makes me jump and Killua too. "Good God doc whaddya trying to do give me a heart attack and send Gon into labor?!" Killua shouts.

"I'm sorry lads but.. fantastic news! Gon you're having twins!"

Killua faints and drops to the floor again, luckily a nurse who heard the shouting and came to investigate caught him before his head hit the floor...


	4. chapter 4

Killua POV

When I come to the first thing I notice is I'm not anywhere familiar. My vision is a little fogged and for a moment I don't remember anything. I soon figure out I'm sitting slightly hunched over in an armchair somewhere cool. When I finally rub the fog from my eyes the first thing I see is Gon.

And then I'm hit with all my memories. Love, Gon, baby... Babies..

"BABIES?!?!" I find myself shouting as I stand up from the chair. Gon just sighs and smiles looking down at his swollen belly and patting it gently humming in confirmation.

He seems a bit in a daze I feel like somethings off maybe he's in shock? I mean who wouldn't and now that I feel like I've been away for a while I just now realize just how big he's gotten. He's belly I mean other than that he looks normal maybe less baby fat in his cheeks, is he losing weight?

I walk up to the examination bed and take one of Gon's hands and I kiss the back of it lovingly. Pressing my lips firmly I keep them pressed there for a few moments before pulling away and placing his hand, which feels cold and boney, on my cheek and lean into it as I keep it pressed there before I open my eyes and meet his.

"I'm so happy" I whisper to Gon whoms eyes have glossed over I see a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Then the tears start falling.

With my other free hand i wipe the tears that seem to be falling like silent snow. I hate how quietly he can cry at times. I lean in and kiss his cheek tasting his tears and feel more fall on my upper lip as they trail down his face.

He's not moving his eyes are still open and blank eith tears still falling and flowing as if they will never stop. I grab Gon's other hand and kiss it as well.

"Why the tears my love talk to me please? What's going on? How long was I out for?"

No reaction.

One of the nurses walks in and looks at the chair I woke up in only to seem confused then looks towards Gon and I and jumps slightly. "Oh! There you are! Glad to see you're up and about.. oh poor dear (referring to Gon) he's having a bit of a hard time. Mr. Freeces would you mind if I spoke with you separately from your husband?"

Hearing that makes me blush and my heart skip a beat I might just faint again thinking of Gon in a white dress, marrying me.

 _'Not the time or the place Killua!'_ I shout mentally at myself.

I nod my head and remove myself from Gon and go into thr hallways with the nurse who's expression has turned stirn. "Alright here's what happened you passed out after hearing about the twins. Your husband in there is a bit worried for various reasons."

She pauses for a moment peeking back into the room to check on Gon before lowering her voice and leaning in to tell me, "you were out about 15 minutes in that time Gon.. spoke with the doctor and we've come to the conclusion that he's got a bit of pre-postpartum depression we refer to as maternal depression. He's expressed to us he's worried about the babies rejecting him even hating him or vise versa. Mr. Freeces hasnt been eating enough and he's not sleeping."

She pauses and I feel like the earth has shattered. My Gon who always seems so happy full of life who currently holds his belly full of proof of the love we share is depressed? How? Why? Is it me? My fault?

Just as I think this the nurse continues. "This is something very common for a pregnant woma.. person though and is 100 percent treatable. It also may go away once the doubt is confirmed as false when the babies are born but there are cases where it gets worse. In your guy's case it's very likely to progress worse with the stress of not just one but two babies. Especially since we may have to preform a c section as well as the fact that we don't allow pregnant people to go full term with twins for health risks on all three parties which we made Gon aware of so he's not blind sighted. This is by no means your fault and not a lot can be done to prevent it either and from what Gon has said we know you've been doing all could in the first place to keep this from happening it was simply unavoidable in this case as unfortunate as it is but we will help him and get him all the help he needs and we'll instruct you in couciling on ways you can help him at home too."

I'm crying by the time she finishes. No way to prevent it huh? Bet there was and it's just my fault because I didn't do one simple thing Gon needed me to do most...

These thoughts are so selfish. Gon's suffering internally and here I am feeling sorry for myself? No! I'm done! It's all about Gon and our babies right now!

"I'm not allowing myself to fall into a bad state I will take care of my family I will help Gon no matter what. When I was in this state he was my light and saved me from my darkness I will do that for him a million times over if I have to for the sacrifices he's making to give us a family" I find myself saying to the nurse who tears up covering her mouth I'm assuming to not show her mouth quivering or to try and stop it.

" Oh Killua..." I hear from directly behind me. I turn and find Gon in the same state as the nurse. He bounces forward and hugs me.

"What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing person?" He whispers into my neck. I wrap my arms around him, careful of the bloated up belly between us and hold him as close as possible.

"Gon.. I love you so much I love our babies too I want you to know I'm never gonna leave you or them for anything please believe me"

"I believe you Killua I do but there may be times where my mind doesn't want to it's gonna be hard I wouldn't blame you if you started to want to leave.." he starts to go down a dark path and I cut him off with my lips.

I kiss him whole heartedly putting all my love into it he grips thr collar of my button down shirt which causes a spark in me that I have to keep kindled for later.

"Never, I'll never want to I'll be there to reassure you when your mind wants to try and trick you otherwise you are my love and my life"

Gon's eyes are glossy again but not the reason they were before and that enough makes my heart mend back to the way it was.

Strong.

Strong for Gon and our babies. Our family.


	5. lemon chapter

POV Gon

After the whole scene with Killua in the hallway we're ushered into the appointment room to discuss some more with the doctor.

Dr. Wen comes into the room and sits in his lower backless swivel chair and writes something down on the clipboard.

"I'm making a prescription for you to visit with a psychiatrist Gon. You're not crazy but maybe speaking with somebody who is legally obligated not to repeat anything will make it easier to express certain things you don't keep comfortable saying out loud to loved ones. Do you have any questions regarding your pregnancy?"

I blush, "uummm, is intercourse off the table now that I'm having twins?"

Dr. Wen chuckles, "haha no of course not just nothing outrageous"

Killua stands and is blushing as well looking at me with wide eyes. "But wait I have a few questions, NOT about sex though!" he looks at Dr. Wen now.

"Go ahead Killua" Dr. Wen encourages and looks a little pleased to see Killua being bashful as well as involved.

"From what I heard usually they don't let patients carrying twins go to the full 40 weeks right?"

"That's right, however the babies look strong and if Gon were to go into labor now they would survive but still be considered pre-mature."

"At how many weeks will Gon need to give birth before it becomes dangerous?" Killua continues.

"At the most I'm willing is 38 weeks however most women don't make it that far sometimes and with twins and Gon of course being male it could be at 35 to 36 weeks that his body could go into labor. The babies are measuring up to be about 30 weeks right now for their weight which is great and one of them is head down getting ready for birth."

My head is spinning but I feel like there's something Dr. Wen isn't telling us.. "Do you know their genders?" I find myself asking cocking my head to the side.

"Mmhm" Dr. Wen nods yes.

Killua then looks to me and says "I know we wanted to keep the gender of the BABY a suprise until birth but now that it's two whaddya say you and me find out and we tell everyone at the baby shower?"

That's my Killua for you, always voices my ideas like he heard them before I even got the chance to finish my own thought!

"Yes I agree that way we can get together a list of what we need"

We both look at Dr. Wen and say in unison "we'd like to know the genders of our babies" I sneak in a 'please' though.

"Alright Gon and mister Killua your going to be proud parents of twin baby boys!"

As soon as those words left Dr. Wen's mouth my jaw dropped to the floor and tears once more filled up in my eyes.

"BOYS?! We're having boys Gon did you hear that?!" Killua seems to be sparking with excitement oh wait he actually is haha.

"Yes Killua it's wonderful!"

"Boys to take fishing and wrestle around with!" He continues.

"Hey!" I interject "we could do that even if we were having girls though Killua don't be sexist!"

"I'm not you dork, I'm just imagining it though and I know even if we had girls they'd love the outdoors as much as you helped me learn to love it"

I smile and rub my tummy, ' _two baby boys I wonder who you'll take after more me or your daddy_ '

"I already love them so much I can't wait to see them" Killua says coming up beside me and rubs my belly as well, kissing the side of my neck causing me to shiver slightly, Killua smirks.

'at _least I know sex isn't off the table_..'

" Ahem, well Gon and Killua if you don't have anymore questions, I request you come back in two weeks time for your next check up and it'll be two weeks until you're 32 weeks mark hits and then it's every week unless you go into labor of course and if you have any questions you can call the office or labor and delivery if it's after the clinic hours or of course on a Sunday as you know"

"Nope I'm all good what about you Killua?"

"I'm good"

"Fantastic alright boys I'll see you in two weeks you can set up the appointment with Sandra at the check in desk for now you can leave as soon as you're ready to and I wish you luck until next time!" Dr. Wen leaves the examination room closing the door on his way out so I can change out of the hospital gown.

Killua helps me off the table lifting me up bridal style and leaning to where I can get my feet on the ground amd stand up straight-ish. I go to the chair that has my clothes resting in the seat and begin to untie and slide off thr gown.

 _Click_

I turn at the sound of what I find out is Killua locking the door to the exam room. "I don't think anyone will come in here it won't take me too long to change" I tell Killua as I turn and pick up my boxers.

I feel Killua's familiar presence up close behind me and I soon feel his arms wrap around my middle one under my swollen stomach and the other resting on my chest. His face somes to rest on my shoulder and I feel his hot breathe against my neck and slightly tickling my ear.

"mmm but what if I don't want you to redress so quickly neh Gon?" Killua purrs out as his tongue laps at my neck and his hand on my chest starts rubbing a slow horizontal line from one of my slightly more pronounced pecks to other.

I sigh hotly and can feel my cheeks begin to flush, "but Killua.. w-what if somebody hears us?" I actually don't care but I know Killua loves it when I act all innocent and shy. Teasingly I grind my ass back against his crotch.

He gasps and grips my left peck, filling his hand and it's my turn to moan. Lately my nipples have become very sensitive a fact that has kept Killua reminding me of each time we've been intimate these past couple weeks.

I grind against Killua's now semi-hard tent forming in his jeans again, making us both shiver. He then takes my nipple in between his index finger and thumb and rubs it. This sends a shockwave of pleasure down my spine and causes me to become fully erect.

"If they hear they'll just be happy that I'm pleasing my pregnant love to the fullest extent which I plan to do.." he kisses behind my ear before whispering the last bit out,

"thoroughly"

God, he's too sexy for his own good sometimes.

I soon find myself, back facing Killua, with my legs spread open and my hands on the examination table keeping myself from falling as he pumps two saliva coated fingers in and out of my hole. His fingers graze over my sweet spot and I jolt up slightly causing Killua to panic.

"Did I hurt you, maybe we should stop.."

I whip around fast as lightning, pulling Killua up by his hair and slamming our mouths together and shoving my tongue deep into his mouth.

Killian groans from the pain and pleasure. "Nevermind" he says panting gor breath.

"Damn straight never mind" I grumble out as he lifts me up to now lay on the examination table.

I place my legs around Killua's hips and pull him closer to me. I'm not sure if it's pregnancy hormones or what but my body is aching for this so badly I'm tearing up from frustration that he's not pounding into me yet.

Killua rubs the tip of his member against my twitching entrance, he's teasing me! He's also watching intently as my body reacts, making eye contact he smirks.

 _Bastard_.

He leaned over and kisses my nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucks greedily on me. My back arches off the table and I grip the back of his shoulders and moan loudly, "KILLUA! NGHH GAH!" tightening the grip I have on him with my legs Killua hums in delight before pulling away still smirking.

"Yes baby?" He grinds his cock against my hole yet again this time using more pressure.

I lift my hips and grind back "mmm Killua enough, put it in already" I wimper at him placing my arms around his neck.

"Yes my love" he says just before he pushes his tip inside me. We both gasp and grip onto each other with his hands on my hips. Killua pushes more of himself into me slowly until he's all the way encased inside me.

His face goes into my neck and he starts to nibble and suck along my throat most likely leaving love marks to show everyone what we've done as we walk out here in a little while. ( _as if they can't already hear us)_ "Tell me if it begins to hurt okay?" He mumbles and I nod.

Killua starts to move fast and deep hitting my sweet spot directly and mercilessly turning me into a moaning mess. "You sound so cute and lewd Gon, your hole is swallowing me so tightly I'm not gonna last long" Killua seems to take up the shameless bastard talk in these situations but he won't have me beat..

"Nnn, I know you just feel so GOOD! Aahhh 3 yes right there Killua! Mmm so g-good! I'm not gonna last much longer either hurry and cum inside me!"

His pace quickens and I know I've got him more fired up from my words, but hey they were true anyways so what can ya do?

Killua pulls me up at and angle, wrapping his arms around me as if he's pulling me down and diving himself deeper inside me. His head rests on my shoulder and he's panting. My hands tangle up in his white fluffy cotton ball like hair pulling and nails slightly scraping against his scalp.

I'm so close, right on the edge not able to take much more and i can tell neither can Killua until what he says throws me over, "Gon! Call me daddy!" With that I cum. Hard. Clenching tightly around Killua's length and screaming ' _Daddy_!' in an embarrassingly high pitched squeal and right as that happens Killua growls out a moan and let's his seed spill into me.

We both stay still letting our breathing calm down before we look at each other and blush before quickly separating and dress.

"You ready for this?" Killua asks before taking my hand in his and reaching for the door.

"Can't stay here forever.."

He unlocks and opens the door to show an empty waiting room and three nurses on their phones with their earbuds in. Both of us are beet red as we walk up to Sandra and make our appointment for two Tuesday's from now at 1pm and exit the building to head home.


End file.
